Declaraciones
by Weasleyylovee
Summary: One-Shot. Ron&Hermione asi es como para mi debio haber sido la declaracion haha. Es mi primer fic no sean muy duros va?


pfaa no seaan muuy durooss,, es mii primeer fiicc.. esperoo lees gustee,,

* * *

Me encontraba en la Sala Común, aun no sabia como había llegado ahí, pero eso era lo de menos, estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, me sentía pésimo, había vuelto a ver a Ron con Lavender, la odio tanto, y además desde que Ron esta con ella ya no es el mismo, ni con Harry ni conmigo. Lo necesito tanto, lo extraño y aun no puedo creer que sea pareja de esa cabeza hueca.

FLASHBACK

Lavender y Ron se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor como siempre; pegados como muéganos. ¿Es que acaso nunca se cansaban? Me tenían harta, en todas partes me los encontraba besándose y abrazándose, para eso se podían ir a la sala de menesteres o ¿no? no quería ni imaginarme si ya habían estado ahí haciendo sabe que cosas. No podía negar que estaba celosa, celosa como nunca lo había estado, deseaba con todo mi ser estar en el lugar de esa rubia cabeza hueca, ella si se había atrevido a hacer lo que yo deseo desde hace años.

-Ay, Won-Won, aquí hay mucha gente- dijo la estúpida de Lavender Brown soltando una risita tonta y lanzándome una mirada maliciosa, disfrutaba tanto hacerme sufrir, solo porque ella era la novia de MI RON.-mejor vamos a un lugar mas privado.

-Esta bien, Lavender- contesto mi pelirrojo favorito, pero en su cara no le veía ni el mas mínimo rastro de alegría, parecía que estaba harto de su Lav-Lav. Pero no sabia porque seguía con ella.

-Ron, mañana tienes entrenamiento de quidditch y no puedes desvelarte mucho hoy- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para impedir que se fuera con esa tonta pero, ¿quidditch? ¿Desde cuando me importaban a mi los estúpidos entrenamientos de quidditch? a si, claro desde que mi Ron formaba parte del equipo.

-Ay Hermione, por favor no seas ridícula- contesto Lavender- A ti que te importa lo que haga mi Won-Won, además tu lo único que quieras es que el no este conmigo.

-Mione, gracias por preocuparte, pero no llegare muy tarde, así que no faltare a la practica pero igual gracias- contesto Ron.

Lavender me vio y en su cara se reflejaba el triunfo, mi Ron había preferido irse con ella. Eso era muy difícil de soportar para mi, ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que su relación con esa hueca me lastimaba en lo mas hondo? Claro que delante de el no me podía quebrar, el no podía saber todo lo que causaba en mi.

-Esta bien, ¡haz lo que te de la gana!- le conteste hecha una furia, prefería mil veces que me viera enojada a que me viera llorando- Lo que ustedes 2 hagan no me importa- pero mi voz se quebró en la ultima frase, odiaba tanto que mi voz me delatara. Hubiera preferido solo quedarme callada y dejar que hicieran lo que quisieran.

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación pero no pude evitar escuchar las risitas sofocadas que venían de los labios de Lavender. Ella se había salido con la suya y mi Ron se había ido con ella, pero esta era la última lágrima que derramaba por Ronald Weasley, ya era suficiente, siempre era lo mismo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba leyendo un poco a ver si así me regresaba el sueño ya que lo había perdido por completo después de una horrible pesadilla, estaba a punto de conciliarlo cuando escuche que alguien entraba por el retrato de la señora Gorda, pero no era una sola voz, eran 2, claro los muéganos habían regresado de su tarde romántica. Me hice la dormida y me acurruque mejor en el sofá, no quería que me vieran y menos Lavender, mis ojos estaba hinchados y rojos después de tanto llorar y no le iba a dar el lujo de que me viera desplomada. Pero no fue como yo pensaba Lavender subió a su dormitorio no sin antes despedirse de mi pelirrojo, Ron en cambio se sentó en el sillón de aun lado y se desplomo, el estaba harto de esa relación, y yo lo sabia, lo conocía bastante bien. Pensé que se había quedado dormido así que opte por levantarme para subir a mi dormitorio pero oh sorpresa que me lleve, Ron no estaba dormido y me vio. Maldije por lo bajo, ese había sido la peor noche para dormir con un short que cubría solo lo justo y una blusa de tirantes ajustada.

Ron nunca me había mirado como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sus ojos me traspasaban como cuchillos, nunca había estado tan apenada en mi vida, el fue subiendo su mirada lentamente hasta llegar a mi rostro y ahí se detuvo, eso hizo que me pusiera aun mas nerviosa, sus ojos azules hacían que perdiera el himno de mis pensamientos, nunca podía decir ni pensar nada coherente mientras el mirara de esa forma así que aunque no lo deseara deje de mirarlo y quise salir corriendo pero mis piernas no me respondían, estaba temblando cuando al fin mis piernas se dignaron a acatar mis ordenes salí disparada de la sala Común pero unas manos suaves y fuertes me sostuvieron de los brazos.

-Hermione, ¿Que haces aquí tan tarde?- me pregunto Ron, su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Es que no podía dormir- le mentí, bueno en realidad en parte era verdad no podía dormir pero no por falta de sueño, era todo lo contrario lo que no me dejaba dormir era estar pensando en lo que estaban haciendo su Ron y la tonta de Lavender.

-Ah- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

-Me siento terrible- dije ya no pudiendo contener el llanto, y me acurruque en su pecho y me solté a llorar. Moje su camisa pero al parecer eso no le importo en lo mas mínimo, y me apretó fuertemente contra el.

-Por favor no llores, no soporto que estés mal.- me dijo acariciándome la mejilla impidiendo que la lagrima que acababa de salir por mis ojos llegara hasta mis labios fue un gesto simple pero hizo que mi corazón se disparara al máximo, sentí que se me iba a salir del pecho. Y me sonrose más al pensar que el podría estas escuchándolo. Tomo mi barbilla con sus manos y acerco su rostro hacia el mío. Sentía su aliento y no dude en inhalar hasta llenar mis pulmones. Mis ojos no dejaban de ver los suyos y luego mire sus labios esos labios que nunca había sentido tan cerca y que la tonta de Lavender siempre estaba besuqueando.

-¿Rr-onn-qu-ee-ha-cee-s?- fue lo unico que pude decir.

-Shh- me dijo el- no te preocupes.- después de decir esto acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso.

Fue el beso más hermoso que me hayan dado en mi vida. Claro que también influye mucho la persona que me lo dio. Fue mágico. Al principio me quede estática tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir y al no encontrar una explicación lógica deje que mi corazón actuara, alce mis brazos y los deje en su cuello, el bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura, yo enrede mis dedos en su hermoso cabello rojizo. Nos separamos por falta de aire, me miro y sonrió con la sonrisa que me volvía loca, esa sonrisa me deslumbraba.

-Te amo- me dijo el.

-Tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Pero nuestro momento no duro mucho porque Lavender había presenciado todo y se puso como loca gritando

-¿Que es esto Ronald Weasley?- la rubia estaba hecha una furia. Pensé que la vena del cuello le iba a explotar.

-Lo siento Lavender- dijo Ron- pero ella es a la única persona que he amado y que voy a amar siempre, ya no podemos estar juntos- después de decir eso me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿soy la única persona que ha amado?

-Te vas a arrepentir Hermione Jane Granger- me dijo Lavender con una mirada que me causaba escalofríos- te juro que me las vas a pagar.

-Con ella no te metas- respondió Ron furioso- no voy a dejar que le hagas nada a mi novia.

¿Su novia? ¿Ron había dicho que yo era su novia? Esto era demasiado, sin duda este era el día mas feliz de mi vida. Lavender al escuchar esto se soltó a llorar y corrió a su habitación, estaba segura de que no lo iba a olvidar tan fácil. Y eso en realidad me asustaba.

-Mi amor no te preocupes, no dejare que nada te pase.- me dijo mi querido pelirrojo antes de volverme a besar. Este beso había sido distinto al primero pero mágico a la vez. Nunca olvidaría este momento.


End file.
